megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Megami Tensei
Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei (デジタル・デビル物語 女神転生, Dejitaru Debiru Monogatari Megami Tensei; lit. Digital Devil Story: Goddess Reincarnation) is the first of two games in the ''Megami Tensei'' series released for the Famicom. It is the first game of the popular Megami Tensei series of console role-playing games. Although Atlus has published a majority of the series, the first two games were created by Namco, after it bought the video game rights to the Japanese horror novel series by Aya Nishitani, the first named Digitial Devil Story.[1] It was released for the Family Computer by Namco in 1987. A game of the same name was released on the PC88 and MSX from Telenet Japan, although the RPG aspects were cut down drastically.[2] The game's title refers to the female heroine, Yumiko Shirasagi's true identity, the reincarnation of the great goddess Izanami. In 1994, Atlus remade the Namco version, along with its sequel Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei II and released a single Super Famicom cartridge titled Kyūyaku Megami Tensei. These games have never been released outside of Japan. Release Date *'Japan': September 11, 1987 Plot Akemi Nakajima is a high school student and a computer programming prodigy who created a program that can summon demons from Makai. His original intentions for the program were to gain revenge on a classmate who had fought with him. He brings his friend Yumiko Shirasagi, a transfer student that became interested in Nakajima and found to be the reincarnation of the goddess Izanami, to combat the malicious demons he unleashed. Nakajima had been tricked into summoning a demon named Loki with his program, whereas the American computer genius Isma Feed has summoned the demon Set in order to use its power. The game is assumed to take place after the first two Digital Devil Story novels when the demons Loki and Set have been defeated. The demon Lucifer has revived them, though, in order to prepare to invade the human world once again. But Lucifer has resurrected them in his own attempt at domination. They must travel to Daedalus and become strong enough to defeat Lucifer and his minions. Gameplay A large part of the game is devoted to scrolling, three-dimensional dungeon, something which was quite revolutionary for its time. The game pioneered many of the features which are now trademarks of the ''Megami Tensei'' franchise. It, along with Square's Final Fantasy and Enix's Dragon Quest, set the standard for console RPGs, and each game managed to spawn a series which would take these different formulas to new heights. Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei features several gameplay elements that became standards in the rest of the series, including demon catching and fusing and first-person dungeons.[1] While exploring dungeons, players are given an automap, which fills itself in as the player progresses in the dungeon. The game does not feature a save option, but does give passwords in towns, although the remake does have a save feature. The game focuses very heavily on demons, which have gone on to become a trademark of the series. It was later followed by a sequel, and then by the follow-up Shin Megami Tensei, a name that would be used by most future games in the franchise. There have also been many spin-off series, including the ''Last Bible'' series, ''Majin Tensei'' series, the Persona games, and the Digital Devil Saga. Characters * Akemi Nakajima (中島朱実): Hero * Yumiko Shirasagi (白鷺弓子): Heroine * Jakyou no Yakata: Devil Fusion * Kaifuku no Izumi: Healing Fountain * Cerberus: A Random Devil * Tyrant Minotauros: Daedalus Boss * Tyrant Medusa: Castle Vien Boss * Tyrant Loki: Valhalla Boss * Tyrant Hecate: Mazurka Boss * Tyrant Set: Hono-no-Fukai Boss * Tyrant Lucifer: Infini Boss * Izanami: Sidequest/Cameo See Also *Megami Tensei Spells *